The New Guy At Shadow Falls
by lightheart26
Summary: A new guy shows up at shadow falls after the Brunette's and Holiday's wedding and happens to fall deeply in love with Kylie Galen leaving tension between Lucas and this new were. Lucas starts to grow jealous, the new were starts to feel more connected to Kylie but who will Kylie fall for will it be Lucas, the new guy or will her heart tug her in a different direction for good.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was amazing what was even more wonderful to Kylie who had been making out with Lucas in the back of the woods was the newly wedded couple in awe with each other. "What's the matter" Lucas said while stroking her hair, unfortunately Kylie hadn't realised she been staring out at the people chatting with Brunette and Holiday. She looked back at her gorgeous werewolf boyfriend who blue eyes glistened and squeezed his hand "I think we should head back to the party don't you" she heard him sign and a chill came over her. First Kylie turned with a big smile plastered on her face, thinking it was her daddy who was no her own personally Death Angel but soon realised it was not the same coldness it had a more evil presence. "They will not except you, they will not" Kylie jumped back at the comment of the ghost, who would not except her was it shadow falls, the baby coming but why? "who would not except me" but Kylie knew that as she answered the question she would get no response and it was so because the ghost disappeared. Lucas came up to her looking at her confused for a second than she saw in his eyes that he somehow knew it was a ghost "what did it want" Kylie wasn't ready to tell Lucas so she just walked back to the wedding saying she would tell him later and her mum would probably kill her if she wasn't back. She kissed Lucas good bye and starting walking he had told her there was still some thing with the council he needed to sort out and she took that has her ticket to leave, Kylie started on her way to the wedding where she felt Della and Miranda her best friends walking towards her "I'll come by tonight" she heard Lucas say and then turned to see him disappear.

"What" Kylie said ten minutes in to the conversation with Della and Miranda who had made a nasty comment at each other five times. "So I was just walking past Brunette's office and I happened to over hear him talking about the new student Nick a were, who would be here late this afternoon to enrol in the school". Kylie had found out from Miranda five minutes ago that there was a new boy joining the school who had heard from Della and know they were explaining to Kylie how the got this private information. "I hope he is super cute and totally does not have a girlfriend" Miranda said as they walked back to there cabins, today she had dressed to impressed in that lace white, fitted dress that showed off her girls as they referred to them as. "Why would you care you have a ugly boyfriend" Della said poking Kylie in the arm to get her to agree but the only thought that crossed Kylie's mind was here they go again on and on, "Your a really bitch Della that is probably why Steve has totally stayed away from you" Della was to fast for Kylie she moved around her and went for the witch's throat. Kylie tried to tell them to stop but was cut off by the insults and decided she was to tired for this shit and made up an excuse that she had to see Holiday about something she forgot to tell her earlier, she ran out from the chaos knowing she could not go to the cabin because she would be caught in a cross road she decided to go find Holiday but before she went she heard a very angry Della shout Liar. Kylie was just outside Holidays office unfortunately she got cut short when out of nowhere a figure collided with her, Great she thought to herself more chit chat. "Sorry" was all that was able to come out of Kylie's mouth when she realised who stood before her.

He was perfect by the way his brown hair flowed in the wind making his brown eyes captivate her, he wore a black top that fitted his frame perfectly and to match that denim jeans that outlined his muscles. Kylie had not realised that she was clutching his shirt and muttered sorry and realised him "You know you have quite a hard grip, by the way I'm Nick and you are" he said a husky voice with a tint of sexiness in it. "I…k…know" Kylie wanted to kill herself, I…k…know what was she thinking she had a boyfriend and was about to go to Dallas with him. "Sorry I know because Brunette told me, he also told me your were is that right?" Nick nodded making it know that he was staring at her with a bit more intensity then there should have been. "Ah, I'm guessing you are the one and only Kylie" he was perfect and Kylie could not help but feel in awe. "Wait how do you know my name" she said with confusion all over her and she was guessing he must have seen it because he moved his hand and landed it gently on her back and moved in and whispered "Brunette told me you were going to show me around for the week, I thought he told you" Kylie was not sure what to say "I totally forgot that is why I came here, do you know your cabin because I think we should start there". Nick smile told her he knew and led her there, she would give Brunette hell and think of the ghosts warning "They will not except you, they will not" later.

They arrived at the cabin making no contestation other than how do you like it here so far which was from Kylie's end, Nick made his way to the door explaining that there had been changes made to the rooms and he was now bunking with a vampire named Chris and another were he didn't know the other guy had switched rooms with him after the guys were plain right weird and freaky. "The new guy's here, Lucas get out here" Chris said welcoming Nick and Kylie but for Kylie that was the least of her issues she was about to see her boyfriend meet a guy that had not stopped staring at her and her girls. Lucas's door opened and Lucas appeared in the same tux minus the tie and black jacket "hey I'm Lucas you must be Nick, it is great to had another wer…Kylie what are you doing here" Lucas said a bit uneasy he took at step away from his door towards nick and Kylie. Nick spoke first "Brunette assigned me her, she will be showing me around for as long as I need, luck aren't I" Nick said with a playful smile, Lucas made a low growl and Kylie could see his eyes turning burnt orange oh no Kylie had to step in.


	2. Chapter 2

She did the only thing she could think of "It is only a week maybe less if your a fast learner, anyway I will meet you later Nick around dinnertime to go to the hall I just have some things to take care of. Bye". With that Kylie walked off leaving Chris, Lucas and Nick to work out the situation, this is going to be a hell of a week for me Kylie thought making her way to her room. Dinner was in about 4o minutes giving Kylie enough time to have a shower and get dressed to show Nick around before eating, guess Kylie's coke session with her bestie would have to be rescheduled. Finishing off her shower Kylie made her way to her room throwing off her towel to land on the bed, she was about to start to get dressed when a low whistle came from the bed. Kylie was going to KILL Lucas for making a habit of this, she turned around ready to give hell when she saw Nick lying on her bed, "what the hell are you doing" Kylie tried to get the words out of her mouth but it was stuck on the tip of her tongue from shock. "I thought to come early, I am so proud of myself" said Nick while Kylie scrambled for the dress in her draw. She turned around to face him when Nick in one quick easy move pushed Kylie against the wall bringing her legs up so it circled his hips, "Nick, what are you doing" Kylie said trying to keep her voice calm but failed, she was relived that not one of cabin mates where in the cabin. "I thought we could have some fun, you know" Nick replied as he started to press her harder against the wall, giving him the death stare Kylie wriggled out of Nick's grasp. Nick took that as his queue to leave but said to her "I'll let you get ready, be outside" and with that he took off.

Kylie thankful had put some clothes under her dress on and managed to walk out the door where Nick stood as if nothing happen. She was hundred percent mad, it was 1 thing to walk into someones bedroom but it was another to act like it didn't happen. "Hey, wait up look I'm sorry I didn't know you would be naked and lost control because its so close to the full moon" said Nick, I've heard that one before Kylie though to herself, finally of what seemed like ages stopped to compose herself. "Oh sorry, I get it. You know what, lets just start again. Hi I'm Kylie…" said Kylie but was cut by Nick saying "I'm Nick and you have a cute body" Kylie blushed she hadn't thought about what he would think of her, she stared at him how was he so gorgeous yet such an annoying pig well pig isn't the word more like hot dame gorgeous she thought, wait why was she thinking about him she had a boyfriend this could not get any worse Kylie thought and just when she thought she was right Nick said "why are you staring at me, I know I'm good looking but people will think your in love with me or something" Great he was right everyone was know staring at them, she had not realised they were standing in the middle of the dinning hall, great one Kylie now every freaking vampire will know you just checked him out, not just the vampires everyone Kylie thought. She finally broke the silence "well the werewolf table is over there if you want to sit, I will see you after, it is Campmate Hour' she said pointing over to the werewolf table clearly some of the weres were not happy she pointed. Nick walked off and Kylie went to her usually table were no one was sitting, Derek was sitting with the faes, Miranda with the witches and Della with vampires GREAT I get to be the loner now Kylie thought. She turned her head to see how Nick was holding up he didn't look to good Lucas, his sister and the weres were all orange eyed and growling clearly it was time to step in you know, what was the point with food she thought. Kylie strolled over to Nick and went close to his ear still knowing the other weres would hear "Brunette said for me to give you a walk around before the Campmate Hour" said Kylie she could see it helped because he nodded and walk with her saying praises for saving him she could tell that Lucas's burnt orange eyes were on her, he knew she was lying just great.

Kylie and Nick walked around the forest she was going to show him her cabin is case anything happened but he already knew so she stopped where Chris and the other campers would soon be, "so are you like ok?" said Kylie wondering why she could never get anything but a sentence out with him near her "what do you mean?" said Nick trying to sound like nothing had happen back at the dinning hall, Kylie turned to face him and finally after a staring contest he finally said "fine I'm just not use to people around me" Kylie was now confused "what do you mean? you are home schooled, I mean were" said Kylie she could see him bouncing on the balls of his feet uncomfortably. "Just drop it, ok I just want you to know not others" and with that Kylie released Chris had started to speak, "Everyone we will start with the people who have given a little more for this if you know what I mean…" he said eyeing the crowd landing on no Kylie thought. His gaze shifted to Kylie and said "Now things are going to get interesting the guy or should I say guys the has paid a pint of blood to spend some time with our girl Kylie is Lucas and Nick" said Chris "SHIT" said Kylie only realising that everyone was staring because she had swore aloud, next her was now a very angry Lucas burnt orange eyes looking towards a now very stiff Nick. "Fight, fight, fight" she could hear the crowd cheering that had now formed a circle around them great, Kylie you need to do something Kylie though. "I am going to kill you, SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND" said Lucas grabbing Nick top and chucking him to the nearest tree making his way to Nick again, "Go ahead see where that gets you" growled Nick who stood up making his way to Lucas his first clenched at his sides and said "look sorry, I get it your jealous did your girlfriend tell you about the little incident today"

Oh no Kylie thought, using his fist Lucas punched the lights out of nIck making him fly backwards. Kylie could hear cheers, she ran to Nick "Are you ok? Someone get help.. I don't think he's…" said Kylie not finishing her sentence before Brunette came and was saying for everyone to go back to their cabins leaving Kylie, Lucas, Derek, Brunette, Della and the unconscious Nick standing there. Kylie felt a hand on her back "Maybe it would be best if we go for a walk Kylie" said the voice from behind thankfully she knew that voice it was Derek. She looked to Nick who had developed a black eye around his perfect face and then to Brunette who just nodded towards Derek. As she stood and took hold of Derek's hand she glared at Lucas who was telling Brunette what happened when he turned he started to talk probably apologies but it was to late she thought. "How could you".


	3. Chapter 3

The made their way towards the cabin while Derek used his hand to rub Kylie's back, "do you want to talk about it" said Derek leading Kylie who was frowning upon Derek but he continued "that bad, I was kind of jealous when I saw that they were fighting over you but you probably already know that" Kylie gave him a confused look "FAE" said Derek who now stood in front of their favourite rock and jump onto it. "What are we doing here, I thought…" said Kylie but before she could finish he said "Talk" he shoved his hand and after a good minute, Kylie grabbed it reluctantly and sat a respectful distance from Derek. "I just can't believe he did it, you know I could tell Lucas was angry but I didn't think he was that… I should o..f stepped i..n" said Kylie while sobbing, she felt hands enclose around her and lift her to his lap. "Its ok seriously I would have done the same thing well not the same thing I wanted to, though," said Derek leaning in so that his head leaned on Kylie's berry smelling hair. "Wait what about you and Jenny? I saw the way you looked at her" said Kylie who know had stopped crying and was looking at Derek "she wasn't you and anyway she doesn't feel the same way but I know that we can't happen, ok" said Derek and she knew that is how he felt but that didn't stop what happened next Derek's lips came onto Kylie's, they were soft at first and then came down hard exploring her mouth. "They will not accept you, they will not," said the ghost from behind her, Kylie jumped "who are you?" Kylie said looking for a better look at the ghost, the ghost wore a wore a white dress that was soaked in blood that also covered her face and hair that was cut short up to her neck "who I am is not important, what is who you are" and with that she was gone. Kylie turned to Derek who hair was out of place "what did it want" said Derek acting like nothing had happened "that was a mistake, we shouldn't have…it wasn't…you don't feel that way for me" said Kylie she couldn't think straight because of the kiss which was the biggest mistake of her life first she was practically endangered, second she had the ghost to worry about and lastly she clearly felt something for Nick but she wouldn't admit it aloud.

She ran off to the cabin when safely inside fell on her bed and started crying. For betraying Lucas by kissing Derek and falling for Nick and for the ghost. Why did the ghost want her to do, what did it mean "they will not accept you, they will not" she knew it had something to do with shadow falls and not with Lucas. Kylie knew what she had to do and with that, she put on her black skinny jeans and tank top with her converse. She crossed over her to window trying not to wake up her super vampire roommate/best friend "Too Late" said a voice from behind her, dang it she thought. "Where are you going, don't tell actually I have a feeling this is to do with GHOSTS," said Della looking closer at Kylie who was now smiling, Della would never want to come with her if it had anything to do with ghosts. "I will be back soon ok, don't tell Brunette," said Kylie and seeing the unconvinced Della she adding pretty please "Fine be back though soon ok," said Della zooming back to her room blaming her door back closed hard. No need to sneak out know and with that Kylie speed walked out the front door, making her to the fence after what seem like forever, ok now for the fame plan Kylie thought she could either fly over the fence which might trick the alarm if she couldn't turn into a vampire or do her special trick. Special Trick it was so Kylie closed her eyes and willed herself invisible and with that she started to climb the fence.

Kylie arrived at her destination soon then she had expected, she could already hear the spirits gathering around the cemetery gate which wasn't open yet thank god Kylie thought. She made her way to the gate opening with a tug and went through "I can't help you today ok, I have something I need to take care of" said Kylie not even sure what it was she needed to take care of. Kylie made her way deeper into the cemetery, she could still hear all of the ghosts mumbling their disappointment of her not helping them well to bad Kylie thought. As Kylie went past each grave she had a cold present accompany her she asked the old man what he wanted making it clear she had her own things to do and his reply was "I came to warn you, there is another presence here" and with that he look off to were an abandoned grave was. Kylie turned to where he was looking and was not surprised to find a male figure kneeling on the ground crying, she made her way over there and without a second thought look at who it was. Oh my God Kylie said in her head it was Nick from Shadow Falls what was he doing here, "NICK" said Kylie has he turned towards her wiping his tears. She was right, "What are you doing here, Kylie," said Nick standing up and walking towards the exit of the cemetery "I could ask you the same thing, NICK," said Kylie screaming his last name again. "Ok fine, at least, stop screaming my name, the grave that I was at is my mothers, ok now your turn why were you here," said a less angry Nick turning to Kylie and looking at her fully probably to tell if she lied. "I didn't know your mum was dead, I am so sorry that explains why you were crying," said Kylie looking back at Nick "I was not crying and that was not the question, K" replied Nick giving her a cute nickname. "Ok I come here to think it's not weird," said Kylie, at least, it was half a truth and he seemed to believe it she thought to look at Nick's expression. "We should get back and by the way, you were totally crying," said Kylie but add I'm not going to tell anyone by the look of Nick's face god he had such a cute face.

Kylie and Nick were making their way back to the front of the cemetery when they saw oh no a very pissed Brunette with his backups Lucas and Perry. "Shit," Kylie thought but instead of thinking it she said it out loud great. "It's ok, we just speak the truth but please just don't say what I was doing here," said Nick in barely a whisper. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, KYLIE AND OH WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE THE INJURED NICK," said Brunette who was shouting now. Kylie was about to kick herself for forgetting about his incident today and was now noticing the details of his black eye "I'm so sorry about the black eye I totally forgot, forgive me" said Kylie who was cursing in the inside knowing that everyone heard that. She turned to Brunette who was now in arms distance and opened her mouth to speak as it seemed nothing was going to come out of her friend next to her but was to it by brunette. "Kylie I don't want to hear anything from you, Lucas take her back to her cabin I will talk to her in the morning. Perry stay here and patrol Nick you are going to explain what happened tonight" said Brunette who looking at Nick reluctantly added I don't care if it take all night and pulled Nick aside while Perry turned into a bird. Kylie started walking off remembering she was still made at Lucas. She turned as she heard Lucas shout at her to stop and wait. "What were you doing here with him" said Lucas who had managed to turn his voice back to normal but Kylie wasn't so lucky because his eyes were still a burnt orange probably for the part about Nick and Kylie being together. "How did you know," said Kylie purposely not answering his question and she could tell he was angry about but he still answered. "Perry saw you turn invisible and followed you" said Lucas and added But that wasn't the question I asked you as he saw her shrug and walk towards the fence. "I don't want to ever see you with him he clearly knows his way around so you can now stop hanging around him," said Lucas as Kylie said nothing, there was a good long silence before Kylie got fully pissed. "Oh SHUT UP LUCAS, I am sick of you choosing who my friends are and you know what I like him he's nice and I won't stop being friends with him. Nick makes me feel SPECIAL" said Kylie shouting and seeing the way Lucas looked scared the shit out of Kylie he was growling and his eyes had not turned burnt red. "I knew it, YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN A FRIEND, OH GREAT KYLIE HERE I AM GIVING YOU MY LOVE AND AFFECTION AND YOUR CHEATING ON ME WELL I WON'T STAND BY I,T" said Lucas shouting and growling and the same time and once he was finished he stormed of leaving Kylie crying.


End file.
